Allen Kane
Alan Kane, also known by his alias, the''' Steppenwolf', is the main protagonist and title character of '''Steppenwolf: The X-Creatures Project, '''as well as one of its two playable characters, along with Meg Crimson. Although on the outside is a confident and macho man who fears absolutely nothing, on the inside is a horrified man tortured by a past he can never escape. Background Steppenwolf, Also known as Dr. Alan Kane is the son of anthropologist Sidras Kane and Nemata, the last wise-woman of an ancient Polynesian tribe. Murders Committed '''A Congolese Tribal Leader: '''kicked the column that held the platform she was standing on, causing it to collapse and having the latter fall to her death. '''Five Himalayan Guards and their Leader: '''While climbing the Himalayas in search of the Yeti, he was forced to kill six of the eleven Himalayan Guards, including their leader. He killed the first two by throwing a grenade at a large boulder, causing it to avalanche down and crush them. He killed the leader, who was operating a machine gun, and his pilot by binding a hook that was attached to the ground to the back of the helicopter they were in, causing it to lose control and crash into the mountain, killing them both instantly. He killed the last two by throwing a grenade at a small mountain causing an avalanche that buried the both of them alive. 'Derek Murphy (manipulated):' Though he didn't kill him directly, he did trick him into getting near the Yeti, which then then grabbed him by the shirt and killed him off-screen. '''A Frost Jet Mercenary: '''tied a rope between two poles, which the mercenary then hit while traveling at an extreme speed, damaging his organs, knocking him off his jet ski, and having him hit the ground, giving him head trauma and killing him. '''Eruka: '''threw her into a vat of acid, killing her. '''A Dagger League Member: '''pushed a heavy shelf of books down on him, breaking his back and killing him. 'The Brotherhood: While and after rescuing Pedro, Alan killed the three members of the cult. He killed the first one by hanging him upside down with a rope and then letting go, causing him to fall on his head and break his neck. He killed the second one by snapping a column of the platform he was standing on, causing the platform to collapse and the cult member to fall into the water, lose consciousness, and then drown. He killed the final member by throwing a capsule of goat's blood onto him. The blood scent attracted the Chupacabra, which then killed the member believing him to be a meal. 'Three of Donovan's Henchmen at the Main Building: I'n order to get to the helicopter, Alan killed three of Donovan's henchmen. He killed the first one by swinging with a detached cable and kicking him off the building, causing him to fall to his death. He killed the second one by detaching two cables of a sqaure platform, causing it to swing 90° 'downward and push the guard off the platform he was standing on, resulting to him falling to his death as well. He killed the third one by throwing a valve at him, knocking him off the building and having him also fall to his death. '''Donovan's Control Panel Worker: '''distracted him with a fire hazard and then punched him with all his might from behind, killing him. 'Albino (manipulated): 'Though he didn't kill him directly, he tricked him into stabbing an electric circuit with his rod by ducking right before Albino struck. This electrocuted him and caused him to fall down the waterfall to his death. '''Two of Donovan's Henchmen in the Jungle: I'n order to get to Shelly, Alan killed two more of Donovan's henchmen. He killed the first one by ripping off the column of the platform he was standing on, causing it to collapse and the guard to fall to his death. He killed the other one in a similar way except that he cut one of the poles that hung the platform that the guard was walking on up, causing it to tilt downwards and the guard to also fall to his death. '''Reggie Donovan: '''After shooting him twice with two other cannons, Alan shoots the Heruka-formed Reggie a third time which finally kills him, putting an end to the Donovan Corporation once and for all. Relationships Gallery Category:Characters Category:Good guys